Harry Potter..Part2...Book 5
by benny boo 22
Summary: Hey peoples....its wot sum of u have been waiting for, part two of Harry Potter book 5 is out...Please give me some feedback and a review..thanx..I ope u like it :)


1 Following on from Part 1  
  
1.1 "The Burrow"  
  
2 Harry Potter  
  
Part 2  
  
Book 5  
  
2.1.1 "The Hogwarts Express"  
  
Harry could feel a lot of people staring at him. Pigwidgeon and Hedwig were fluttering madly in there cages, attracting a lot of attention. They walked over to the wall between platforms nine and ten.  
  
"You go first Fred and George and we'll follow after you. Said Mrs Weasly  
  
"Okay" Replied the twins.  
  
Fred and George started charging towards the barrier, appearing as if they were going to run straight into the wall. They suddenly disappeared. Harry and the Weasley's followed afterwards, now finding themselves next to a sign reading 'Platform 9 ¾ . The atmosphere here was very different. You could just smell magic in the air. The Hogwarts Express was parked right in front of them, steam bellowing out of it. Children were hugging there parents goodbye and then boarding the train. They walked up the corridor, seeing if Hermoine was waiting for them in a carriage. They kept on walking further upwards. They were now near the back of the train, when they heard a voice say,  
  
"In Here!"  
  
They looked at the compartment and saw Hermoine's head popping out of it. They walked over to the compartment and sat down in it.  
  
"Hi Guys" said a very (happy( Hermoine, a large smile on her face.  
  
"Hi" said Harry and Ron, in an ordinary voice.  
  
" Hey Hermoine, how come you never sent us an owl over the whole holidays?" asked Ron  
  
"Sorry guys, I thought you knew, I spent basically all of the holidays with Victor and his family!"  
  
There were loud toots signalling that the train would leave any minute. Ron poked his head out of the window and Mrs Weasly, seeing his face ran towards him.  
  
" Now you be a good boy for me Ron, and please stay out of trouble!"  
  
"I will mum" said Ron, in a –it's-not-my-fault-I-don't tone of voice.  
  
"And Harry, it's been lovely having you, you're a pleasure. And when you get a chance read the Daily Prophet, you'll see some lovely news. And please, don't worry!"  
  
"Thanks for having me over the holidays Mrs Weasly" replied Harry.  
  
" Oh hello Hermoine" said Mrs Weasly, finally noticing her "Good Luck at School."  
  
"Thanks" said Hermoine, that smile still broadening over her face like a sail boat  
  
" Cya" said the three of them, as the train started moving.  
  
"So how were the holidays Hermoine" said Harry, continuing on the conversation.  
  
" Great" she said" I had the time of my life. Victor introduced me to his quidditch team and then I watched him play a match. We went sight-seeing and on the first and last night of my stay, I had a banquet with his whole extended family. Oh, it was delightful."  
  
She said.  
  
" Great" Harry said" Sooo, whats happening with Karakoff?"  
  
"Oh well, Moody is going there as a Deputy Headmaster and the old Deputy, professor Rosey is going to be principal. The childrens parents happy with Moody though. With Durmstrang being so fond of the Dark Arts and Moody an Auror, the exact opposite, it is expected not to go down to well.  
  
" So yet again we are left without a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"Yep" said Hermoine" So, how were u on the holidays?  
  
"Ordinary, did nothing special" Replied Harry and Ron "We…"  
  
They were distracted from the conversation because of a tapping noise.  
  
Then suddenly, Hary turned around to see an owl, flying at the rapid pace of the train. Harry quickly pulled the window open and let it in. There was a letter attached to it's leg. Harry quickly untied it and started reading it aloud:  
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
Extremly great news.  
  
Read the Daily Prophet.  
  
From Sirus.'  
  
Excitedly, Harry looked out of the cabin , hoping to see the trolley, it was coming straight for them. When it stopped at the carriage Harry said  
  
" 1 Daily Prophet, 3 Chocolate Frogs, 3 rock cakes and a Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.  
  
" Would you like to buy one of these novelties from Weaslys Gags?"  
  
"No thanks" he said, handing her the money.  
  
Harry then looked at the other two.  
  
They started a huge racket of laughter.  
  
"Weaslys Gags" giggled Ron.  
  
Suddenly Fred and George poked their heads into their carriage.  
  
" Did you hear the news?, we've started our own joke shop, in Hogsmeade. Lee Jordans older brother works for us. The lady with the trolley is selling some of our products.  
  
" Cool" said Ron  
  
"Yeah" said Fred" I told you we made good use of the money. Sorry guys, gotta run, a Slytherin ate one of our Canary Creams and now he's chasing us. See ya later."  
  
Harry looked to his lapand saw the daily prophet. He got distracted by Fed and George he forgot all about it. He was so astonished to see flashing across the page 'Free" and a picture of Sirus smiling underneath.  
  
He started reading it aloud, so excited as if Draco Malfoy got eaten by a deadly beast.  
  
' Sirus Black was cleared yesterday when the ony they call ' Wormtail' was caught and questioned by the Ministry. He said the murder that Sirus Black was charged for was committed by himself. He has been sent to Azkaban because he has failed to answer questios about the rise of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Mr Black will now be taking up the Defence Against The Dark Arts position at Hogwarts.'  
  
The three of them screamed wth joy.  
  
"How cool is that" said Ron, very excitedly.  
  
" I know" squeaked Hermoine" Him being cleared and teaching, awesome!" him it was a dream come true. In a couple of minutes  
  
Harry just sat there, so happy, speechless with tears in his eyes. For they came to a halt. They had arrived at Hogsmeade Station. 


End file.
